Emmett and the Bear
by xoTwilightNewMoonEclipsexo
Summary: Emmett start out going on a hiking trip then gets attacked and meets a new life along the way. First Fan Fic Everr.....


**I am completely new at this ….. So I hope you like it!!**

_**Emmett and the Bear**_

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I do not. **

Emmett's POV

"I am officially declaring that it is the perfect day for hiking." I said gladly to my father.

"Have fun. I really am sorry I can't make it. You know it is my favorite thing to do, especially today with this kind of weather." He told me while he drank his daily morning coffee.

You could really tell he was sincerely sorry by the look in his dark brown eyes that he always has when he is apologizing.

Then breaking the short moment of silence he said, "I'm off. See you in a few days Emmett, and have a great time. Watch out for those bears." He said sarcastically.

I laughed my obnoxiously loud laugh as he walked, grinning, across our wooden floor towards the front door.

It's funny because in the ten years that Dad and I have hiked the same trail we have never even come close to a bear. So it's kind of our inside joke, even though I was confident that I could take on any bear with my muscles. Soon after he left, I went outside to my old deep blue pickup truck; which I over obsessively tried to keep looking as clean as possible, and packed all my supplies into the back. It was not as full this time because I was only staying two nights and Dad wasn't coming. I started the engine, backed out the driveway, and then drove down the road. The drive usually takes an hour, but when I feel the need for speed it takes about forty five minutes. And I always feel the need for speed. I kept messing with the radio stations until I found a good song to listen to. When I arrived, I drove around to the dirt trail and it was vacant, just as I hoped. Then I look at the clock and let out a cheer because I had set a new record of forty minutes!

"I am the man." I said boastfully to no one but myself, which I kind of felt stupid about, but not enough to care. So I was just going to have to tell Dad later.

As I stepped out of the car the slight breeze ruffled through my dark curly hair. I got my enormously large hiking backpack out of the truck then strapped it onto my back. And then I was off. I took the same way we always go when we hike the trail. It is easy for me, but may be harder for some people. This time of year the trees are full of leaves and everything is green, which is one of my favorite parts. As I make my way along the trail there is all different kinds of stuff. I see a few rabbits, a lot of wild berries, and the stupid annoying flies. I had walked a few hours and I was finally at my favorite part of the mountain, which is the waterfall. It is obviously not very big, but I still love it. I took a lunch break and ate my sandwich there. When I finished I packed up, then I keep going. Because I got and early start I reached our camping spot at 2:00, but for some reason I want to keep going. So I venture further into the woods than I have ever been before, but I leave markers so I know my way back. In an hour I finally get to a spot that is perfect. There is a big open space, a small stream going by, and there are a few breaks in the leaves at the top of the trees, so plenty of light is coming through. So I decide to set up camp. I put up the tent and everything else, and then I set out to look for firewood. I ended up getting 3 piles of wood, and then set up a base of rocks for the fire. After everything is set up I decide to walk around for a while until it starts to get dark and I head back to camp. I got the fire going and cooked my dinner which is fish, as usual. Then I decided to hit the sack. When I woke up it was early and the fire was nearly out, so I start it again. I wash up in the stream and then cooked two eggs, which I brought with me, over the fire. The day goes by very quickly and I start the fire early. It is almost all dark but still enough light to see. I am sitting by the fire cooking my dinner, and then a noise caught my attention. I turn in its direction and right there looking me in the eye is a colossal grizzly bear and I jump back. It is brown and looks five times my weight. I thought to myself he must have smelled the food while going by. Before I have time to think of even running it launches itself at me and is on top of me. It claws me and bites me and then I know I am dead because I feel the bear stop. Then I am flying and I must be going to heaven because an angel is carrying me and then my eyes shut again. I stop flying and I am set down, then I hear voices, but I am not conscience enough to make out what they are saying. All of a sudden for a split second I feel something cold against my skin. Then I felt the most unimaginable pain ever. And I was on fire, my whole body. Now I knew I was in burning in hell, but I don't know what I did to deserve it! My thoughts were not clear anymore, I just want it to stop. I let out a scream and try to move, but something restrains me. I yell at them to make it stop. Then when it doesn't I start begging, but they don't listen. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime of pain its starts to stop and then I can open my eyes. I see the angel again, but there is no way THAT was heaven. Then she tells me her name is Rosalie. She explains everything that happened to me, but I know it can't be true. And then her family Edward, Carlisle, and Esme enter the room. They tell me it is true and explain Carlisle's whole history. When I look in the mirror I look completely different……. I look like them. Thirst then overwhelms me and at that moment I know my life has changed forever.

**I hope you liked it!! I might write more but I might not. Anyway please write your reviews!!**


End file.
